


You and Me

by NeonDreams



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Alex was pumped.  ESports People was going to Blood Match.  He was so proud of his team.  He looked over to Ryland, a huge grin on his face to see him talking to Ash.  They both had a look in their eyes that Alex didn't like.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good Game fic but after watching the new episode I had to write this.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Alex was pumped.  ESports People was going to Blood Match.  He was so proud of his team.  He looked over to Ryland, a huge grin on his face to see him talking to Ash.  They both had a look in their eyes that Alex didn't like.

 

Later, after they had ordered pizza to celebrate, Alex was in the kitchen getting another beer.  Ryland walked over.  "So um, Ash will be staying with us for a while since she subletted her apartment."

 

"Oh.  Okay."  His voice was clipped.

 

Ryland frowned.  "Is that okay?"

 

"Yeah, just wish you had asked me first."  Alex wouldn't look at him, his shoulders tense.  "Where will she sleep?  The back room is still a mess."

 

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that.  I guess the couch."

 

"Only one of them is a pull out bed."

 

"Is it okay if she had the pull out bed?  Just until I get a futon or something for the back room."

 

Alex looked at him, his eyes hard.  "Where will I sleep?"

 

"The other couch?"

 

"You know how that messes up my back."  He grabbed his beer and walked away. Ryland didn't follow.  He waited until everyone was gone and Ash was in the shower.

 

"Dude, are you okay?" Ryland asked.  Alex was stretched out on the couch, his feet on the coffee table.

 

"Am I okay?"  Alex stood up.  "You invited Ash to live here without asking me first and now you're making me give up my bed.  If the couch is so comfortable, you sleep there and let Ash take your bed.  Oh, and while your at it, why don't you go play Gauntlet with Lorenzo since he's your new best friend!"

 

Ryland flinched as Alex yelled at him.  "Lorenzo isn't my new best friend."

 

"Oh so asking me to leave so you two can regular game doesn't make him your best friend?  I thought that was our thing."

 

"It is our thing!"  Ryland took a deep breath.  "Where is this coming from?"

 

"How can you not see it?"  Alex's eyes burned with tears and he looked away.  He could hear the shower shut off and Ash get out.  "I'm going to the bar."  He grabbed his things and left, slamming the door.  Ryland just stood there, staring at the door.

 

Ash, came out, hair damp and wearing one of Ryland's hoodies.  "Did Alex just leave?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Ryland gave Alex an hour to calm down before going to the bar to find him.  When he got there though, Alex wasn't there.  Ryland wandered around, wondering where his friend could be when he spotted his car.  He walked over to the empty lot where it was parked and looked inside.

 

Alex was curled up in the driver seat, shivering slightly.  Ryland's heart broke.  Had Alex planned on sleeping in his car?  He rapped his knuckles on the glass, waiting for Alex to look up.  When he did, he frowned and rolled down the window.  "What do you want?"

 

"I've been looking for you.  What are you doing?"

 

"Trying to sleep since I figured my bed was taken."  Ryland didn't say anything.  "I'm right, aren't I?"

 

"Alex-"

 

"Are you trying to kick me out?"  His voice was thick with emotion.  "You keep pushing me away and-"  He choked on a sob and turned his back to Ryland.  "Just leave me alone."  He rolled the window up.

 

Ryland didn't know what to do.  He stood there for a long moment before huffing and walking away.

 

Back at the apartment, Ash was curled up on the couch, a mug of tea in her hands.  "Where's Alex?"  She asked.

 

"He's... staying with someone for tonight."

 

"Who?  He doesn't have any friends."  She snorted and Ryland bristled.

 

"He has friends."

 

"Yeah, you."  She was grinning like it was one big joke.  Ryland shook his head and went into his room, slamming the door.  "What did I say?"

 

Alex came back in the morning, his clothes rumpled from sleeping in them.  He froze on the steps when he saw Ash curled up on the pull out bed.  His bed.  His chest felt tight.  He made sure to make lots of noise as he walked around, collecting his things.

 

Ash jerked awake and looked at him.  "Hey, have fun last night?"

 

"What are you talking about."  He found his messenger bag and stuff his laptop into it.

 

"You stayed with a 'friend' last night.  I assume you hooked up with a girl.  Didn't know you had it in ya."  She grinned.

 

"I slept in my car."  He snapped.  He stood up and looked at her.  "That's my pillow."  He walked over and yanked it off the bed.

 

"Your- your pillow?  I thought your room was at the end of the hall."

 

"No, that's the junk room."

 

"Then where do you sleep?"

 

"You're sitting on it."  He was stuffing clothes into a backpack.

 

"Oh my God I had no idea."  Ash jumped up.  "Why didn't you say anything?"

 

"Because I'm not wanted here anymore."  Ash got a good look at Alex's face and saw that his eyes were red and puffy.

 

"Have you've been cry-"  Alex pushed past her to grab something.  "Alex stop!"

 

"What's going on?"  A sleepy Ryland came out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

 

Ash walked over.  "Did you know Alex slept in his car last night?"

 

Ryland hesitated.  "No..."

 

"Liar!"  Alex whipped around.  "You fucking liar!  You left me there!  You promised me I'd never have to do that again and you fucking left me there!"  Tears were falling from Alex's eyes.  Ash stared in shock.  She stepped away from Ryland.

 

"You said I had a place to sleep."

 

"No, I said I'd figure it out.  I ordered a futon mattress!"

 

"And until then?"  Ash asked, crossing her arms.  "Where would Alex sleep?"

 

"On the couch?  I asked if it was okay and he said yes!"

 

"Because he probably felt betrayed!  You forced him to give up his bed when he doesn't even have a proper bedroom!"

 

"He's fine with sleeping out here!"

 

"How do you know that?  Have you ever asked him?"

 

"I-"

 

"And now he doesn't even get to sleep on his own bed?  How would you feel if someone else made you give up your bed?"

 

"I- You-  You're a girl, I thought-"

 

"That I couldn't sleep on a couch?  You were trying to be chivalrous?  Give up your own bed for me, let Alex share with you it's big enough.  Not kick him to the curb.  After everything he's done?"  Ryland stared in disbelief.  That's when he realized Alex was gone, the front door left open.

 

They both ran outside to find him.  "Alex!  Alex!"

 

"Come on, he couldn't have gotten far."  They got into Ash's car and started to drive.  Ryland called the others to see if maybe Alex was there.

 

"No one's seen him."

 

"What does his car look like?"

 

"It's a beat up, red-  There!"  Ryland pointed to a car parked at a McDonald's.  Ash pulled up and they jumped out.  Alex was sitting in the front seat, the car filled with smoke.  He was hotboxing with his bong.

 

Ash knocked on the window and Alex jumped.  He rolled the window down, letting all the smoke out.  Ryland coughed and Alex glared at him.  "Can I come in?"  Ash asked.  Alex nodded and she turned to Ryland.  "Go get something to eat, me and Alex need to talk."  She got in the passenger side Ryland walked away.  Alex rolled the window back up and handed her the bong.  "Ryland is an asshole."  She said after taking a hit.

 

"He hates me, and I can tell there's something between you two."

 

"I don't know about that but he doesn't hate you.  He feels really bad.  He's just a dumbass."  Alex didn't say anything and just smoked some more.  "He's not kicking you out.  HE was a dumbass and didn't think about how you'd react.  You're always so optimistic that he thought it was complacence.  Do you like sleeping in the living room?"

 

"Not really?"

 

"I knew it.  You don't like to complain and only look at the bright side and Ryland took your silence as you being happy.  And don't get me wrong, I love how upbeat and positive you are but when things like this happen, you end up unhappy."

 

"I know.  I'm sorry."

 

"Don't apologize.  We'll fix this."  Ryland came out with two bags of food.  Ash rolled down her window.

 

"Alex always gets hungry when he smokes.  I got his favorite."  Ash took the bag.  "And I didn't know what you liked so I got extra fries and a burger."

 

"Thanks Ry."  Alex took the bag and started to cry.  They both looked at him in alarm.  Ryland dropped the second bag in Ash's lap and went around the car.  He opened the door and pulled Alex into a hug.

 

"I love you man."  Alex sobbed.

 

"I love you too."  He mumbled into his curls.

 

~~~

 

They didn't have time to do much about the sleeping arrangements with Blood Match coming up.  Until then, Alex and Ryland shared Ryland's bed.  Ryland didn't think he'd be able to sleep with someone else there but Alex had a way of calming him.  They'd start out on opposite sides of the bed but in the morning Alex had octopussed himself around Ryland.  And Ryland liked it.

 

By the time Blood Match happened, Ryland didn't want Alex to leave his bed.  The new futon sat unopened in the back room and Ash was perfectly happy with sleeping in the living room.

 

At Blood Match, ESports People didn't win.  They came in second but Lucid Nightmare came in third which made them very happy.  As Sam and Ash collected the trophy, Alex turned to Ryland and kissed him on the lips.  Everyone cheered as Ryland kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr here: [twinklesbrightly](http://twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com)


End file.
